


就要吃兔兔

by xiaoguaishou107



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoguaishou107/pseuds/xiaoguaishou107
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 9





	就要吃兔兔

1.  
小兔子虽然变成了人形，可每每遇到比自己原型体积大上许多倍的生物还是会出于本能的害怕。  
“哇，你看他爪子多锋利呀……”小兔子揣着手惴惴不安的嘀咕着。我摸摸鼻子，站在他后面冲着那只淌着哈喇子的德牧呲了呲兽牙，它立刻心领神会，屁颠屁颠的伸出舌头舔了舔小兔子的手指头以示友好。  
“你别老冲我吐气啊，你个傻子～”小兔子顿时受用许多，又壮着胆子蹲下去摸了摸德牧的脑袋，“哦，原来你叫狂龙呀。”  
见对方是个老实巴交温顺友善的大狗后，他立马嘟着嘴巴好奇的揉了揉狂龙的耳朵，又小心翼翼的捏了捏它的爪子，赞叹个没完。我甚至感觉若是此刻没有人在场，他肯定要变成原形把狂龙当成坐骑出去耍耍威风。  
我不比这狗帅多了。我冒着酸味盯着撒欢被狗拽着跑的小兔子，开始嫉妒这只狗。  
回去的路上他还是对狂龙念念不忘，我揪着他的后脖颈，狠狠揉了揉他的头毛，试图把他的注意力转回到我身上，但他硬是从我的包围圈里探出个小脑瓜，抿着酒窝冲我撒娇，“养一只嘛，就一只，我喜欢大狗。”  
他嘴角弯弯的，声音很是清甜，我无奈的捏了捏他的鼻子，“行，陪哥哥吃个饭，就让你养狗。”  
他顿时眼睛一亮，“说好了哟～”  
2.  
我发誓我不是有意灌醉他的。  
小兔子酒量实在是差，不过是喝了两杯，脸便红的不行，抱着杯子大声囔囔着屋子里热，我这边刚把空调温度调低，他又扑腾着要跳上次新学的舞蹈，我赶紧端着dv录了半天，转身功夫人又跑到阳台放声高歌，我心下一惊，冲到阳台上一看果然这小兔崽子半个身子都歪出去。  
我拦腰把他抱下来时还被踢了两脚，正待发作一番让他长长教训，忽然感觉脑后一片毛绒绒。  
“好热啊～”  
小兔子脸红红的，长长的兔耳朵垂在脑后，搂着我的脖子，弯着眼睛露出一排小牙，“哥哥，我们继续喝酒吧～”  
我脑袋里轰的一声，咽了咽口水，“那哥哥先来点下酒菜好不好？”  
3.  
小兔子被扒掉了裤子也依然不老实，躺在床上乱蹬脚丫子，我把他翻过去又特意在腰下垫了个枕头，果然毛绒绒的短尾巴在两团挺翘的白团上，我顺着腰窝凹陷处一点点抚摸过去，然后拍了拍他的屁股。  
每次喝完酒后他都格外敏感，捏他尾巴的时候整个身体都在微微打颤，一张小脸烧得通红，小爪子抓着床单，悄悄把耳朵垂下来盖  
住脸，后穴甚至微微湿润了。  
“你是摸摸尾巴就能湿的小白兔么？”我咬着他的耳朵尖故意调侃他。  
他呜咽了一声，眼圈开始泛红，我吻了吻他肩膀，顺着男孩漂亮的蝴蝶骨一路啃咬下去，酒精和欲望的催化下，他前端已经有了抬头的趋势，燥热的身体透着粉色，我咬了口他的臀尖，便向那个蜜穴舔了过去。  
“啊……”他呻吟声瞬间变了调，两个白嫩的脚丫子胡乱蹬在我的肩膀上，“别，别舔……”  
我握着他的大腿，滑腻的皮肉几乎溢出指缝，舌头延着褶皱一点点顶进去，我感受到他整个身子都绷紧了，腰难耐的弹起，前端已经完全硬了。  
“哥哥…呜…哥哥进来…”  
我抬起头，用手指连带着津液和体液探进去扩张，他已经完全湿了，连呻吟都带上了哭腔，我俯下身把肉棒一点点送进他的体内，然后埋头亲吻那对被情欲刺激下已经涨大的小奶头。  
喝了酒的缘故，他那里的温度比往常要高许多，也更加热情，绵软滚烫的穴肉裹着我的肉棒，爽的我忍不住低喘出声。  
“宝贝你好烫啊。”小兔子哆哆嗦嗦的承受这我的侵犯，眼睛红红的，嘴唇也是红红的。  
“舒服么？嗯？大不大？”男人的通病就是上床的时候一定要问这些废话，失神的小兔子被干的上下摇晃，来不及吞咽的津液洇湿了一小块床单。我亲了亲他的小脸蛋，就着插入的姿势让他侧过身，抬起一条大腿继续操干，操了几十下他又不高兴，委委屈屈的要看着我的脸做，我便把他抱起来，干脆骑乘插入，他的屁股紧实白皙，腿间又泥泞不堪，连兔尾巴都蹭上了一层体液。混着粘腻的水声和拍打声，简直活色生香。  
“哥哥……慢，慢点……”他伸出嫣红的小舌头，讨好似的舔了舔我的下巴，我故意往他身体深处捅了捅，他皱着眉，搂着我的脖子嘟起嘴巴，“这……这么深，兴兴要怀孕的。”  
小兔子的天性展露无遗。  
快感瞬间冲向我的每一根神经，我搂着他的腰，狠狠把他钉在我的肉棒上，“那兴兴就给哥哥生一窝小兔子好不好？”  
4.  
长年跳舞的缘故，他的腰线极其好看，尤其在塌下腰承受肉棒的操弄时从后面看过去更是万种风情。  
他被我压在盥洗台上，扭着腰主动用小屁股套弄我的肉棒，小兔子从不耻于说出自己的欲望，尤其是在被干到发情的时候。  
细白的腿早已在长久的插入后发软，他勉强双手撑在我给他垫的毛巾上乖巧的承受着我的侵犯。我故意抓起他的手指看向镜子逗他，“宝贝，不是要给老公生小兔子么，看看老公是怎么把你操怀孕的好不好？”  
他懵懵的抬起头，没有水雾的镜子很清晰的映射出一个满是情欲痕迹的男孩被压着操的身影，男孩皮肤很白，衬着微微红肿嘴唇和乳尖更显淫靡。  
我咬着他的脖子猛力冲击，他呜咽了一声，射了出来。  
“不，不做了……”他有些慌张的捂着脸，这样直白的看着自己的身体怎么被别的男人一点点的开拓激发了他的羞耻心。  
小兔子委屈的抽抽噎噎的，我安抚了半天，决定把地点还是改回了床上。软软的床铺重新唤回来他的安全感，敞开柔软的身子缠着我又要了一次。  
5.  
酒醒后的小兔子狠狠揍了我一顿，三令五申我一个月不许碰他，并把之前无节制的情事归咎到我龙性本淫上面，我奋起反抗仍是败下阵来。  
小兔子一边气鼓鼓，一边要我兑现承诺，让他养狗。我当机立断拍着胸脯表示没有问题，并以最快速度变成阿拉斯加咬着他的裤腿讨他欢心。  
不知道为什么，他更生气了。  
唉，我今晚还能吃兔兔么？兔兔那么可爱，好想吃兔兔。


End file.
